Polaris
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: EPILOGUE is up. This story is FINISHED! R+R plz :)
1. Prologue The Stargazing Lovers

Polaris By: heavenangelgrl (that's me!)  
  
AN: Okay, this is the E+T I promised to make up for the T+T I wrote. It took a while, but I'm slow like that so live with it. Some of the chapters may seem really short because I'm just going to cut them off where I feel pleased. Yeah, I'm an obnoxious brat!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or their characters because if I did, Eriol would be with Tomoyo, now wouldn't he? I don't own the star Polaris either, or the chair they're sitting in during the first scene, or Eriol's mansion, or. ::gets knocked out by an irritated Touya-kun before I can go on with the list::  
  
Prologue: The Stargazing Lovers  
  
"Hey, that's the big dipper, isn't it?" the 18 year-old medical student said as she pointed her index finger towards the constellation shimmering in the sky. Her heart filled with content when she felt the chin that had been resting on the top of her head give an affirmative nod. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing balcony for stargazing?"  
  
"No, because you're the only person besides me who's been out here before," the law student said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the waist of an angel. He sighed as he inhaled the delicate scent of lavendar that radiated from her amethyst waves. Ever so slightly, he could feel the figure shaking slightly accompanied by the giggles that resembled the clearest of bells.  
  
"Look at what you did. Now I feel all special," she said as she slightly shifted her head to look up at him. Her eyes shined with the innocence of a five-year old and her smile created little dimples on her flushed cheeks.  
  
"That's because you are special. You're my little Tomoyo-chan," Eriol whispered lightly. His mind lingered on his last few words. It sounded so perfect, so right. His comment earned him another cherubic smile.  
  
"You make me sound like a little kid," she complained. However, in her heart, she felt relieved, reassure, just plain at peace after hearing him say that. Another content sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed and leaned further against his chest. She could feel his warmth radiating from him, heating her up better than a hearth. With the combination of heat, the twinkling stars, and the steady vibration of his heart, she felt as if she'd slip into the dream world any second.  
  
"Polaris," his deep voice caused her to open her eyes again.  
  
"Hm," she said as she rubbed her tired eyes. She let out a very unladylike yawn, the kind which she would never allow anyone to see except Eriol.  
  
"You see that star right there? The one that shines the brightest?" She could feel the vibration at his throat as his spoke. Too tired to respond, she gave a slight nod when she identified the indicated star. "That's Polaris. It can really come in handy when you get lost. That is because as the seasons change, the stars move along with time. However, Polaris will always be there. Whenever you need it, just look up, it'll. always be there," he said softly. "Get up for a second. I have something for you." Following his instructions, she stood up, still facing the stars. "Close your eyes." Again, she did as instructed. Just then, she felt an added weight around her neck. Immediately, she opened her eyes and looked down. "It's nothing that the great Daidouji family can't afford, but it comes from the deepest depths of my heart."  
  
Tears began to form around the corner of her eyes as she stared at the small diamond in the middle of the silver star hanging off the delicate necklace. "Now I'll never be lost," she said, as if in a trance. Suddenly she looked up and Eriol was staring into those beautiful eyes of hers, they appeared to have their own stars because of the tears creating a shining glaze. "Thank you so much," she said, her voice affected by her tears. Immediately, she flung her arms around his neck and he could feel the dampness from the tears of joy spilled on his shoulder. Polaris must be their lucky star. 


	2. Chapter 1 All Good Things Must Come To A...

Polaris By heavenangelgrl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters and never will. Get it? Got it? Good!  
  
AN: Okay, this is the chapter that everyone's going to hate me for. You can kind of tell from the title of the chapter that it's not exactly gonna by rainbows and duckies. However, I promise this will end an E+T! So don't give up on me just yet, okay? And remember, R+R plzzzz!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: All Good Things Must Come to an End  
  
"I'm sorry," Tomoyo said as she shook her head. She tried her best not to look up into those watery azure eyes, because she knew that once she did, she can never turn her back on him. She bit her lip as she felt the bitter winter cold attack her delicate skin. Now, it seemed as if the pain was magnified due to the combination of emotional and physical pain.  
  
"But why, Tomoyo-chan? Isn't everything perfect the way it is now? Why does it have to change? How can you say this now? After everything we shared? After what happened last week you want to break this off?" Eriol said emotionally as he grabbed her forearms and began shaking her violently. Realizing what he's doing, he stopped and stared at the woman he loved more than anything in the world. All she could do was look away. He remembered that before, her eyes were always on him. Whenever he turned to stare at her, she's always staring right back with that dazzling smile of hers. Now, she wants to end everything?  
  
"Things just didn't work out, all right? Did you really expect this to last?" she said coldly. She's trying her best to control herself from trembling. The only way she could do that was to use another emotion to cover up her fear and despair- anger. "We were in high school and college. We're supposed to be dating around. And as of right now, our little fling is over." With that, Daidouji Tomoyo ended the love of a lifetime and walked away, leaving a wounded Hiiragizawa Eriol staggering in the streets.  
  
As she turned the corner, her emotions took over her body and she broke down in sobs as she leaned against the wall. Just then, her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura, knelt down to her eye level and hugged her. "You're such a silly girl. You didn't have to break off your relationship just because you have to study abroad in the U.S. with your mother," Sakura murmured into her hair as she gently patted her friends back. "And you better be careful, not just for you, but for the baby also. You know this isn't going to be easy, right? You're nineteen and a single mother! You still have at least eight and a half months to go before the baby's ready to be born and during all this time you have school and-"  
  
"I know Sakura-chan. Thank you for being here for me. This is the path I've chosen and I really don't want to become a burden to Eriol-kun. It's just that if I say good bye now, it wouldn't be as hard when I leave tomorrow. Please don't tell Eriol-kun the truth and remember what I told you about the baby. Only you, me and Li-kun knows about this. Please keep it a secret," Tomoyo whispered as she begged her best friend. For two weeks now, she's practically groveled for her best friend to keep her secret for her.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Sakura nodded. "Although I don't agree with you, I'll do as you say." With that, Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug in gratitude. Through Sakura's and her own tears, she could hear sobs coming from around the corner, and she knew it was from the man she loved. As the sunset in the horizon and sank into the ocean, Tomoyo felt her heart sink beneath the dark waters also. She couldn't help but ask herself, why is the sunset so beautiful, yet she feels so empty inside? 


	3. Chapter 2 The Modern Business Woman

Polaris By heavenangelgrl  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time. I don't own CCS or it's characters. oy.  
  
AN: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Arigatou for your lovely reviews! I'm so moved ::sniff sniff::! Well, keep them comin'! Anyway, Since chapter 2 and 3 are both so short, I posted them at the same time. This is basically about how they're fending without each other, and it's not pretty.  
  
Chapter 2: The Modern Business Woman  
  
"Mommy, mommy! The chicken rang!" the six-year-old Daidouji Kara yelled as she shook her mother from her bed. When the older woman put a pillow over her head to cover the noise, the child screamed even louder. "The chicken rang!"  
  
"It's the alarm clock, sweetie, not the chicken. And if the alarm clock rings then it's. it's. it's time for me to get to work!" Her eyes were as large as plates as she stared at the chicken shaped alarm clock. Immediately, she jumped out of bed and almost tripped over her daughter. In a limited ten minutes, Daidouji Tomoyo was out the door with an entire cardboard box full of files.  
  
'Kana-san is going to kill me,' she thought. She'd remembered how angry her boss was the last time she's late. After dropping Kara off at daycare, she speeded the rest of the way to the firm. With the luck she had, the elevator was in repair, so she ran up the entire nine flight of stairs wearing three inch heels. 'At least I'm getting my exercise.'  
  
As she entered the flat on which the firm was located, she tripped over a trashcan and almost flew across the room. "Can this day get any worse?" she muttered. And just as if she'd jinxed it, she saw her boss come out of his office and from his expression, he was not happy.  
  
"Daidouji-san, we can't have you coming in late everyday. What's going to happen when my substitute comes in tomorrow?" the thirty two year old lawyer said as he towered over Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, Kana-san. It won't happen again," she muttered as she got back to work. 'Being a single working mother at 26 sucks.' In the back of her mind, a certain someone's face floated into mind. 'Forget about it, Daidouji. He's probably married and leading the perfect life you always knew he'd have.'  
  
After a hectic day at work, which included three spilled coffees, four 'trips', and two mixed files, she finally picked up her daughter and laid on her bed, falling asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.  
  
The next day, she made sure that she'd set her alarm clock early so she wouldn't be late. It would be kind of bad if her new boss got a bad first impression of her. So for once, she was actually ahead of schedule. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Perspective of a Lawyer

Polaris By heavenangelgrl  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 2  
  
AN: See Chapter 2 (hehe)  
  
Chapter 3: The Perspective of a Lawyer  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol was once again woken up by the monotone beeping of his alarm clock. "Well, the beginning of another ordinary day in the life of a pathetic lawyer! How fun," he muttered sarcastically. However, he knew that that wasn't true. Just like he does in everything else, Eriol excels at being a lawyer. He's always able to twist people's word into exactly what he wants them to mean.  
  
For five years now, he has followed a routine everyday. a routine in which she's not included. "Stop thinking about her, you idiot. She's probably forgotten all about you and is now living in a picket fenced house with a successful business, a perfect family and that damned golden retriever she'd always wanted so badly."  
  
Getting up, he ran through his schedule. Maybe today wouldn't be so ordinary after all. It's the day he starts at the new firm. He was so sick of people talking behind his back at his old job.  
  
After picking out a business suit, he took his briefcase and walked out of his mansion. He got into his jet black Jaguar and sped off to work. He wouldn't want to be late for his first day, now would he?  
  
When he arrived, he looked up at the building in which he'll be working in. "Not bad," he muttered as he studied the modern architectural design of the glass building. After heaving a sigh, he walked through the large glass doors. Once inside, he headed for the elevator and pressed the button to the flat of the firm.  
  
The minute he stepped out of the elevator, he was greeted by his old friend. "Hiiragizawa-kun, just in time as always. Come right in, we can talk in my office, or should I say, your office?" 


	5. Chapter 4 A Bitter Reunion

Polaris By heavenangelrl  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't know CCS or characters from it, sorry.  
  
A/N: Yippee! You reviewed! ::cough cough:: I mean, thanks for you lovely responses. I uh. appreciate it. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the other 2 because those were baby chapters ::awwww::. So, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: A Bitter Reunion  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo ran breathlessly into the firm. When she arrived, she leaned against the receptionist's counter for a few seconds while the receptionist handed her a glass of water. "No matter how early I set the alarm clock, I'm always late," she muttered to herself. Then, she turned towards the young woman behind the counter. "Ayako-san, did the new boss arrive yet?"  
  
"Yea, and guess what, he's so cute, not the old guy we expected at all! I think he's definitely marriage material. So I'm determined to snatch him for myself. Don't fight with me for this one. He is really-" By that time, Tomoyo had already ran towards her desk, wishing she wouldn't get caught.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan! You're lucky they haven't made introductions yet. I didn't think you'd really have the guts to be late on the first day our new boss is here. I mean, if you get caught and gets fired, then I'll miss sitting across from you everyday and getting to see your pretty face," the 27 year old assistant said as he flashed a toothy smile.  
  
Tomoyo stopped what she was doing and looked up at the young man sitting across from her. "Midaichi-san, there are four things you must take notice of. First, don't call me 'Tomoyo-chan.' Second, it's not like I wanted to be late. Third, if I get fired, it really is none of your business. And Lastly, you're scribbling all over the manuscript," she said calmly with a smile of her own before resuming her work. It was only then that Midaichi Taro looked down at his three hour worth work being scribbled upon by his own hand.  
  
Just then a cough came from the young boss and caught everyone's attention. Signaling everyone to line up, another man stepped out from behind him. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet your temporary boss, Hiiragizawa Eriol." At this, Tomoyo's eyes snapped up. "Now where is that Daidouji, don't tell me she's late again." Just then, the sweat forming in her palms made her loosen her grip and a teacup that was about to be filled went crashing towards the floor. "Ah, Daidouji, there you are. What in heavens name are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kana-san. It just slipped. I'll clean it right up," she said frantically as her shaking hand went out to pick up the broken porcelain pieces. She bit down on her lip hard as she felt Eriol's gaze upon her. 'Please don't remember me,' she thought hardly as she squeezed her eyes shut for a split second.  
  
However, a second before her hand touched the shattered remains of the once elegant teacup, the end of a broom came into view and forced her to raise her gaze. "Use this, it's dangerous to touch broken porcelain pieces. You can get a cut," a familiar voice matched the dark blue of his eyes. Tears almost emerged from her own amethyst eyes when she heard the cold shrill hidden in his voice and the ice glare hidden in his once gentle eyes. With a quick nod and a quiet thanks, she took the broom and began cleaning up the mess she'd made.  
  
Seeing the tension in the room, especially between the odd pair, Azukane Ayako stepped in. "It's very nice to meet you, Hiiragizawa-san. I'm the receptionist here. My name is Azukane Ayako. I hope we work well together!" She said cheerfully with a polite bow. Equally polite, he returned the bow.  
  
"The one you really have to work well with is Daidouji here, Hiiragizawa-kun. She's your secretary. Even though she is infamous for being late, she's one heck of a helper," the dense lawyer said cheerfully. Once again, Eriol's eyes fell upon Tomoyo.  
  
Feeling embarrassed to be mentioned, Tomoyo could only use humor as her only defense. With a joking smile on her face, she looked up at her former boss, "Kana-san. How come you never say that to my face?" At that, the two of them both let out a chuckle.  
  
"Daidouji, you're already late in habit, I wouldn't want you to become too proud. Your humbleness is a force of stability in your career here." Again, the two gave a hint of laughter to the joke.  
  
Just as the atmosphere in the room began to lighten, one line from Eriol made everyone tense up again. "Punctuality is an important virtue. I hope you remember that, Daidouji-san." With that, he turned around and walked back to his office, closing the door sharply behind him. Tomoyo visibly winced at the hint of vengeance in his voice.  
  
Everyone else in the office can see that their new boss wasn't too happy with his secretary. So one by one, with a sigh, gave her a comforting pat on the back before getting back to their work. After all, they had to watch their own backs.  
  
In his office, Eriol felt a headache emerge as he pressed his fingertips against his temples. She hadn't changed at all- the same pair of sparkling eyes, those soft, luscious locks, and that breathtaking smile of hers. "Take a hold of yourself, Hiiragizawa. She hurt you once, don't let her do it again," Eriol muttered under his breath. Just then, a knock on the door cleared his head. "Come in," he granted permission to the intruder. He kept his surprise under control when the person in his thoughts came in and handed him the recent case files.  
  
Tomoyo looked down and knotted her fingers together as Eriol skimmed through the files that were just presented to him. "Well, if there isn't anything else." Tomoyo began quietly. She just wanted to get out of there. She despise the tension the builds up when they're alone, because it just reminded her of the tenderness she lost.  
  
"I hope you don't misunderstand my presence," Eriol said with the same icy tone he'd used earlier. Tomoyo only gave him a confused look and he caught it with one quick glance. For a second he almost smiled at the rarity and cuteness of Tomoyo's confused expression, but he immediately caught himself. "I didn't decide to take this firm just to work with you. In fact, I didn't even know you worked here. What I'm trying to say is that. I'm here strictly for business and I don't intend on minding our personal lives. I hope you can use your professional point of view to look at this. situation," he explained, choosing his words carefully. All he really meant was for her to just stay away from him, so his old scar wouldn't once again bring infinite pain to his heart.  
  
"I. understand, Hiiragizawa-san," Tomoyo replied quietly. It was odd how inarticulate she becomes in front of him, even after all these years. Her usual charm and wit was gone when confronted by him. Was it his magic that held such a powerful hold on her? No, she knew it wasn't. Deep in her heart, she always knew that Hiiragizawa was the one man she would ever love in her life. She may be old-fashioned, but she'd always believed that he's her soul mate, and once you've found that special someone, it's impossible to love another.  
  
"By the way, why still Daidouji-san?" His deep rich voice snapped her out of her trance. For the second time in years, she gave him a puzzled expression. "I thought, well, that you would've found your Prince Charming and wed by now. Perhaps you decided that you want to keep your maiden name or."  
  
"I'm not married," she immediately cut him off and held up her left hand to prove her statement by the empty ring finger. She didn't want him to get that idea that she'd found someone to replace him because Lord knows that there is no such man in the world. However, she couldn't explain to him how she felt. She didn't deserve his forgive, and surely he would not be willing to give it.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san, didn't we just agree that we would keep this strictly professional?" she said before he could bring up any more memories. The professionalism would certainly make things easier and help keep their emotions in check. Yes, that's exactly what she wanted, distance.  
  
Immediately silenced, Eriol closed his mouth and turned his attention back to the documents before him. "Yes, we did, didn't we? Well then, you can go now," he muttered with a bitter smile on his face. His blue eyes became frozen once again as the ice glazed over. He shut his eyes when he heard the quiet click of the door as Tomoyo walked out. It was funny, how that little sound could make his heart skip a beat. 


	6. Chapter 5 A Glimpse of Hope

Polaris By heavenangelgrl  
  
Disclaimer: blah de blah de blah, whole bunch of legal stuff, fine print, basically, I don't own CCS or its characters.  
  
A/N: Indulge yourself in this chapter because the next one is going to be short also. By the way, as you can tell, my updates are going to be way less frequent because of school. Isn't it odd how when it's summer you want to go back and when it isn't, you don't? Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: A Glimpse of Hope  
  
The same question haunted Eriol for the entire night. Why hasn't Daidouji Tomoyo marry yet? She doesn't seem like she has a boyfriend yet either, because when she got off work today, there was no fancy car with Prince Charming waiting for her. Maybe that means he still has a chance with her. "Who cares what the heck is going on with her! Tomorrow's Sunday, for goodness sake! You still have places to go, people to see, and."  
  
Just then, a knock came from the adjacent room. Actually, more like a loud bang. "For the love of God, Eriol-sama! With all due respect, be quiet! Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!" The loud shriek belonging to Nakuru accompanied the banging.  
  
"Akizuki-san, after all these years, you still don't understand that your beauty sleep method doesn't work. Nothing does," a deep, slurred voice was followed by a low purr and a yawn. A queer silence followed that unnerved the catlike creature with wings.  
  
"I'm too tired right now and my body won. But you're going to get it tomorrow, Suppi-chan, no matter how cute you are." With that declaration of war, silence wrapped itself around the mansion again.  
  
"Nakuru-chan is right. Just get some sleep, damn it." With that, sought after the comfort that comes along with a goodnight's sleep. As expected, he failed miserably.  
  
The following day was one of important discoveries for this young, charismatic lawyer. For one thing, he found out that his best friend had followed a completed unexpected path. "A doctor? Yamazaki-kun? What the heck were you on when you took the college entrance exams?" Eriol was still not used to how his old friend Yamazaki Takashi looked in a white doctor coat. However, judging by the photo identification, he was a doctor all right.  
  
"Since we're on the subject of doctors, did you know that back in the Stone Ages, doctors used to paint red crosses on cave entrances to show that-" Before he was able to finish his tall tale, his very pregnant wife hit him on his head with a very heavy clipboard. Holding his head in pain, he turned to his wife. "Chiharu-chan, please don't use a clipboard. The metal part really hurts."  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun! It's great to see you! It's been a while, hasn't it?" the brunette said with a friendly smile, which was kindly returned by Eriol.  
  
"Yes, it has. And I can see much has happened while I'm gone. So, boy or girl?" he asked, indicating the unborn baby. He still couldn't shake off the oddness of having Yamazaki as a father. 'Poor little suckers.' he thought with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Hey, I know what you're thinking, Hiiragizawa. I'm going to be a great father!" Yamazaki said with a slightly irritated tone. Just because he was Hiiragizawa Eriol's best friend, doesn't mean he doesn't get made fun of by him.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun hasn't even said anything yet," Chiharu looked oddly at her husband, then turned back at Eriol. "Sorry about that. He'll be great for one thing though, bedtime stories. Anyway, they're twins! Takashi- kun wouldn't let the doctor tell me if they're boys or girls though. He said it'd ruin the surprise. So what are you doing here anyway, Hiiragizawa- kun? Oh I know! You must be here to visit Daidouji-san."  
  
"Daidouji-san is here?" Eriol asked out loud. He'd seen Tomoyo just yesterday and she looked fine. As beautiful as ever.  
  
"Not Daidouji Tomoyo, you idiot. Daidouji Sonomi. I guess you didn't know about that. Well, since you're here, you may as well pay a little visit. She is in room 336 on the third floor. Well, duty calls so I'll see you around," Yamazaki said as a nurse came to fetch him for a patient.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be very rude of me not to pay Daidouji-san a visit. I'll see you then. Yamazaki-san," Eriol teased her with her new last name. With a blush and a courteous nod, Chiharu left Eriol to wander through the quiet halls of the hospital.  
  
Rounding the corner to the elder woman's room, many thoughts clouded Eriol's mind. 'Why is Daidouji-san in the hospital? How long has she been sick?' Taking a deep breath, he turned the copper doorknob to the room of the woman who was supposed to be his mother-in-law.  
  
Upon hearing the door open, the sole occupant of the large, white room turned to take a look at the intruder who'd stumbled upon her afternoon sleep. "Who's there?" she asked in a hoarse voice as she tried to sit up on her bed with no prevail. Instead of wasting another effort, she merely stared at the young man. The same dark blue hair. the same sapphire eyes. even the same mischievous smirk! Sonomi's eyes widened when she came to realization as to who's standing in front of her. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"Hai, Daidouji-san. It's been a while, hasn't it. How have you been?" Eriol had always liked the direct attitude and energetic spirit of Daidouji Sonomi. Seeing her so helpless before his eyes is more or less an unusual and painful experience for him. 'Will I one day be like that? Helpless, lonely.'  
  
"Well, as you can see, I've been quite busy. aging." With that, the two were drawn into a whirl of polite conversations and social gossip.  
  
"It's been great seeing you, Daidouji-san, but I must leave now. I have other business to attend to," Eriol politely excused himself. He had indeed enjoyed his time with the older woman and wished to visit her again soon. It seemed as if it had been forever since he had a decent conversation with another human being.  
  
Just as he was about to stand and leave however, he felt a tug on his sleeve that caused him to stare straight into the watery eyes of the woman he admired so much. "You. still care for my daughter, don't you, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked in a quite voice that was clearly choked by the threat of the onslaught of tears.  
  
"Daidouji-san." For once in a long time, Eriol was speechless. Did he care for her? He must admit, seeing her again did arouse a lot of odd feelings, but was care one of them? Could he honestly forgive her for what she'd done to him? With a bitter smile, he surrendered. Yes, he still cared for the amethyst-eyed angel. Perhaps now more than ever.  
  
"Hai, you still do. Please, take care of her for me, Hiiragizawa-kun. I've. been a burden to her, too much of a burden. And I must plea for your forgiveness, Hiiragizawa-kun." At this, Eriol's brows knit together in confusion. What did Daidouji-san have to apologize for? His unspoken question was soon answered as her voice found its way to his ears again. "The reason Tomoyo-chan had to leave Japan seven years ago. was because I was sick and I needed to fly to the States for the proper treatment. Tomoyo- chan had. had sacrificed her happiness for me. That child. always putting others before herself."  
  
A gasp of shock came from Eriol as he digested the information that was just fed to him. So. Daidouji-sa. no, Tomoyo-chan still do care about him? And she didn't mean anything she said that night in December? Does that mean he still has a chance? He almost began gasping for air with the excitement. What he'd hoped for for the last seven years had finally came true! Not that he'd wish Sonomi ill, but Tomoyo-chan still loves him! "Please take care of my daughter, Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
"Hai, Daidouji-san. You can count on me." With that and a refreshed sense of hope, Hiiragizawa Eriol walked out a man ten times happier than before. 


	7. Chapter 6 A Change in Attitude

Polaris By heavenangelgrl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own character, or CCS. This is sooooo boring.  
  
A/N: K, you people are gonna kill me for this. But don't do anything rash, cuz then I can't finish the story. Things aren't always as they seem. Keep that in mind, and the fact that this is DEFINITELY an E+T so remember that, breathe in, breathe out, and hide all sharp weapons in the house.  
  
Chapter 6: A Change in Attitude  
  
Tomoyo walked into the firm right on time that morning, credits to Eriol's warning about punctuality. She knew about the resentment he felt towards her and she honestly couldn't blame him. So all she can do right now is survive through her job for the next year, when her old boss will return and guarantee that her and the name Hiiragizawa Eriol will have no connection ever again.  
  
With a sigh at that thought, Tomoyo sat down in front of her desk only to be greeted by the flirty remarks of Midaichi Taro. With an icy glare that was more than enough to warn him, she began her daily work, ignoring the occasional comment made by the sandy-haired young man across from her.  
  
She was both relieved and nervous when she gathered up the files that needed to be signed by Eriol. Relieved because she finally had an escape from Taro, but nervous because it meant once again confronting Eriol. If she could choose, she would probably have stayed with Taro and tested her patience rather than having another moment alone with Eriol, especially if she was going to be treated like nothing but an employee.  
  
After taking quite a few deep breaths, she bravely marched into Eriol's office. Before she said anything, however, she was greeted with a bright smile from the person she'd least expected. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. What do you have for me today?" he said in a cheerful voice.  
  
Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed together when she noticed his weird tone. "Uh, well. I just need you to sign a few documents," she said quietly while handing him the stack. She prepared herself from his yelling about waiting until the papers formed a large pile for him to sign. However, all she got was a nod and a smile. With a great attitude, he received the papers and began signing away. "Hiiragizawa-san." she was about to ask him about using her first name.  
  
"Why so formal all of a sudden, Tomoyo-chan? Here you go," Eriol said as he handed back the files. Tomoyo took them carefully, making sure she hadn't dropped anything. She fought the urge to return with the question- "why so informal all of a sudden?" She bit her tongue to refrain herself from saying anything offensive. She's been a little bit high strung lately and she decided not to take her chances with her boss. She was just about to walk out the door when he called her back.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. I was just wondering. If you're available after work today, maybe we can go out for a coffee or dinner? I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up on," he said with a smile that would've made the Cheshire Cat proud. Immediately, Tomoyo noticed his sly smile and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You know something, don't you, Hiiragizawa-san?" This was not good. She could almost feel herself slip from sanity as minutes past by like hours in that little office. It was unnecessary for him to answer that question, for she already knew the answer. He knows something alright. 'I hope it's not about Kara. I don't want him to feel responsible to.'  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tomoyo-chan. And for the second time today, the name is Eriol. Or Eri-kun as you used to prefer," he whispered the last part, as if pained by the memory himself.  
  
The reminder of that name was as hard as a cold slap across Tomoyo's face. She remembered that name so clearly because that was when everything was all right. That was when she was happy. She could feel the hot tears threaten to fall, but she managed to get a hold of herself. "Look, Hiiragizawa-san. That's part of the past. Also, I'm very sorry to have to decline your invitation because I'm busy after work, everyday," she said with an emphasis on the word everyday so he'd know to back off. With that, she whipped around and almost ran out the door.  
  
A sigh escaped Eriol's lips as the violet haired lass walked out. He hadn't meant to bring up those old memories. He really didn't expect or want things to turn out this way. He knew that she was lying. How can she be busy everyday? His confidence from this morning dropped dramatically. 'Are things really as you say they are, Daidouji-san? I'm putting my happiness in your hands.'  
  
When 5:30 came, the firm emptied quickly. Everyone was either going out for a drink to relax or rushing home to their families. Daidouji Tomoyo was no different. She had a child to take care of. Quickly, she packed her files and went straight for her car in the parking lot. During her rush, she was unaware of the pair of azure eyes studying her closely. 'So she does have somewhere to go. I wonder.' he thought to himself. Without a second thought, he got into his own Jaguar to follow Tomoyo's lavender minivan. (AN: ha, can you imagine Tomoyo-chan driving a minivan?)  
  
He barely registered his car stopping as he stared at the large sign from the parking lot. "Rika's Daycare Service." Involuntarily, his brow began to sweat from nervousness. "You've got to be kidding me. I mean, she's probably just helping. Rika out or something." However his hopes were crushed when he saw his golden girl step out into the parking lot with a little girl in her arms. With a deep sigh, he just stared as they walked towards her car, which was parked next to his. The girl was practically a carbon copy of her! Wearily, he got out of the car and stood patiently as they approached.  
  
After talking to Rika for a few minutes, Kara complained that she was hungry, causing both women to laugh wholeheartedly. Having said goodbye to her old friend, Tomoyo took her daughter's hand and walked out towards the parking lot. As they approached her car, Tomoyo realized that Kara's jacket wasn't zipped up. Gently, she knelt down in front of her and adjusted the buttons on her daughter's jacket. She smiled when she thought that Kara looked like an overstuffed marshmellow in her coat. "Mommy, isn't that man the one in the pictures?"  
  
Tomoyo's gaze followed her daughter finger and met Eriol's hurt expression. 'Oh dear God. Please let this work,' she silently prayed. As Daidouji Tomoyo, she always had a backup plan. "Hiiragizawa-san," she addressed him politely. During her moment of hesitation, Kara had already ran into the stranger's arm.  
  
Surprised, Eriol looked down at the little girl hugging his leg. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked into those same amethyst orbs. It wasn't until now that he realized how much the girl looked like her mother. She was the image of the child that he'd always wanted, the one he would have with Tomoyo. He went down on one knee so him and the girl would be at eye level. "I know you! Mommy tells me that you're an old friend of Aunty Sakura's and Daddy's!"  
  
Before she could say anything else, Tomoyo immediately called her daughter back to her side. "Come back over here, Kara. We're going over Daddy's house for dinner tonight, remember?"  
  
With that, the little girl's eyes shined brilliantly and she began to skip back towards her mother. "Yay! I get to see Aunty Sakura again!" she exclaimed as she got into the car.  
  
"Wait, that means her father is." Eriol began after Tomoyo shut the door for Kara.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo finished the sentence for him. With that, she quickly drove away, leaving an astonished and broken Eriol behind. 


	8. Chapter 7 Life Sucks

Polaris By heavenangelgrl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own character, or CCS. This is sooooo boring.  
  
A/N: I'm really trying my luck here with posting this chapter. It's really short and basically just explains what the hell is going on. But what happens next, many of you will kill me for (if you don't figure it out in this chapter, you will in the next). Anyway, thanks for soooo many reviews!! I love you guys!  
  
Chapter 7: Life Sucks  
  
"Life. sucks," Eriol said as he threw another empty bottle at the wall. He'd finally found the love of his life, and she decides to have a child with his 'cute little descendent.' "Why do you do this to me?" (AN: to make you suffer, mwahahah!) he asked no one in particular. He looked over at the counter to see the now empty six-pack box that he'd bought earlier. "Oh great," he muttered. Realizing that the best solution right now is to drown his sorrows in alcohol, he grabbed his jacket and walked down to the market.  
  
He could barely step out of his apartment at first. But after he stopped seeing three of the same thing, he was about to get in the elevator and force himself down the street. Somehow, he managed to struggle down to the twenty four hour mini market down the street feeling ridiculously dizzy. "Apparently, I'm horrible at holding my liquor." he mumbled. But this was what he needed right now.  
  
As he walked back up the slope (AN: OMG, Algebra is getting to me!), he felt his mind begin to slip again. He almost collapse face down if a tall figure hadn't caught him. Since his sight wasn't working very well, he used his other senses. He could smell a faint scent of lavender and feel long, soft locks running down the woman's back. Perhaps alcohol was playing tricks on him, but right now, he could care less. Without a moment of hesitation, he leaned forward and whispered, "Tomoyo-chan," before kissing the woman fully on the lips.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful," Tomoyo said apologetically to Syaoran and Sakura right after she put Kara to bed. Tears were already filling up her eyes and she could feel her voice begin to break. "I should've realized that he was following me, and. and I."  
  
"No, Tomoyo-chan. There's nothing you could've done. And you did what you did. Now all we have to do is just play along, right? I mean, what can possibly go wrong? Everyone else thinks that Kara is Syaoran's daughter. Even Kara doesn't know the truth!" Sakura said softly as she sat beside her best friend on the couch and gently pat her on the back.  
  
"Sakura-chan's right. It's not your fault and you're just thinking of Hiiragizawa-kun's best interest. I think the fact that you don't want Hiiragizawa-kun to feel obligated to you because of Kara-chan is a sign of how much you love him. As much as I loathe, despise, detest, and hate him, he's the love of your life, and you shouldn't feel responsible for that," Syaoran said in a soft voice.  
  
"I know, but because of my stupid and selfish idea, everyone hated you for the longest time. You and Sakura-chan couldn't even go out on a date in public because she had to pretend to be mad at you. For God's sake, my mother tried to hire an assassin to kill you!" Now Tomoyo was hysterical. It was almost impossible to recount everything that happened over the past few years. The saddest thing was, nobody even knew that Syaoran was just being a noble friend. Everyone just thought that one night he got drunk and 'accidentally' created a new life in Tomoyo's belly. Eventually they learned to accept him again, but it was never the same.  
  
"You just need some rest right now, Tomoyo-chan. Kara-chan can stay here tonight and I'll drop her off along with Akira-chan at the daycare. Go home and try to relax, okay sweetie? Everything will be fine," Sakura said as she handed Tomoyo her car keys. She smiled at the name of her own little bundle of joy. Just like his father, the four-year-old Akira had this thing about being overprotective of her older 'sister.'  
  
"Do you want me to drive you?" Syaoran asked, concerned. After all, Tomoyo was in no condition to drive.  
  
With a sniff and a deep sigh, Tomoyo stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm fine, thanks. Thank you for everything, you guys." After giving each of them a hug, she walked out the door and drove home. A nice warm bath began the sleepless night.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning wasn't exactly filled with sunshine for the young lawyer. A headache attacked his skull before he could even open his eyes. However, a smile crept to his face when he remembered what happened last night. Even though the faint scent of lavender had disappeared, he was still looking forward to seeing those amethyst eyes and that bright smile when he would open his eyes. So slowly, not to ruin the moment, he raised his tired eyelids. His smile left and his eyes widened at the sight before him.  
  
Instead of those dreamy amethyst waves, long tendrils of red and orange flame practically devoured the black pillowcases and bedspread. In front of him was the one person he'd not expected. The chance of running into a stranger would be higher. "Mizuki-san?" As if not believing his eyes, he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and stared long and hard at the face in front of him.  
  
"Morning, Eriol-kun. So we meet again," a sly smile played on the woman's lips as she opened her amber eyes. When she tried to lean closer towards him, Eriol practically rolled off the bed. Still shocked, he just stared at the image in front of him. Without second thought, he quickly began to get dressed while he mumbled 'sorry' repeatedly. "Why are you sorry?" the woman asked. He could've sworn that a fire of fierce anger burned in her eyes, but quickly disappeared.  
  
"I thought you were. someone else. Sorry, but I really have to go to work. Just lock the door on your way out." Not giving her time to reply, he just ran out of the apartment. 'What the hell did I do?' The thought was repeated over and over again in his mind. However, he collected his thoughts and ceased the trembling of his hands so he can focus on the road. 'As I was saying last night, life sucks.' 


	9. Chapter 8 Confrontation

Polaris By: heavenangelgrl (don't hit me!)  
  
AN: I know it's been a WHILE. sorry! You know how it is, schoolwork, homework, volunteer work, brothers. It's just been a little hectic, shall I say. Anyway, you're probably not gonna like the outcome of this chapter either. Hey, for you Kaho-haters, at least I made her kind of evil! Anyway, enjoy and please keep R+R! (  
  
Disclaimers(caveman style): no own CCS.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Confrontations  
  
Tomoyo had no problem getting to work on time the following morning because of the absence of her daughter. However, the throbbing headache was not brightening her day. For the fifth time that day, she put down her pen and rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers while her elbows rested on the edge of the desk. Concerned instead of flirting for once, Taro's eyebrows knitted together and stared at Tomoyo at her distressed state. "Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?"  
  
Almost startled at someone mentioning her name, Tomoyo looked up and met her colleague's gaze. "I'm fine, Midaichi-san, and thank you for your concern," she said with a faint hint of a smile. Not exactly reassured, Taro continued his work, knowing when she doesn't want to be disturbed. With a sigh, she herself returned to work. Just then, the phone on her desk rang loudly and the noise penetrated her skull. "Ow, there has got to be a button on here that sets the volume on this cursed thing," she whispered before picking up the phone. "Hello, this is Kana-Hiiragizawa firm and Daidouji Tomoyo speaking, may I help you?" she answered with her professional tone.  
  
There was a long silence before a response came from the other end of the line. However, upon hearing the voice, Tomoyo's heart practically stopped. "Daidouji-san? This is Kaho Mizuki. Do you remember me? It's been so long! I didn't even know you worked here! Well, I'm sure you're all very busy, but if you don't mind telling Eriol-kun that I left my lipstick in his house last night and needs his keys to get in, that'd be great."  
  
Tomoyo could sense the fake enthusiasm in her voice. After registering what the older woman just said, she could barely keep her eyes from watering. However, with her best effort to maintain a stable voice, she succeeded. "Oh, Mizuki-san! Yea, it has been a while. Of course I'll deliver the message. After all, what are secretaries for? Well, I've really got to go, but I'll see you around, I'm sure." Without even waiting for another word, she hung up the phone.  
  
Grabbing the pile of files on her desk, she knocked on Eriol's door after taking a deep breath. When she heard the cold reply, she walked in to see him sitting at his computer typing rapidly. "Uh. the files-"  
  
"Just put them on the desk," he cut her off before she could even finish the sentence. However, she still followed his order and stood there patiently and obediently afterwards. "Yes?" She noted the impatience in his voice and the dramatic change of attitude that radiated from him.  
  
Gathering up the courage and making sure that she wouldn't burst into tears, she bravely stepped forward. "Mizuki-san was on the phone and she just wanted me to tell you that she left her lipstick at your apartment last night and needs to get your keys to get it back." She wanted to collapse right then and there and just cry her eyes out, but instead she burst out of the room.  
  
Upon seeing her exit the room, Taro looked up suspiciously and could see the noticeable trembling of her body. Without a word, she ran towards the bathroom of that floor. Immediately, he ran after her, noticing something wrong, but not before glaring at his boss' door for a quick second. Running past the receptionist's desk, he was just in time to see Ayako-san walk out from behind her desk to chase after her friend. Without second thought, they both barged into the ladies' room.  
  
There, they found Tomoyo lying on the long, velvet couch with her head buried against the crossed arms that were rested on the arm of the couch. It matched the burgundy color scheme of the room that gave off a rose- scent. Seeing her in her distressed state, Taro immediately crouched down next to her and took her head in his arms. "It's going to be okay," he didn't know what happened, but he would surely found out. For now, this was the best he can do.  
  
"Yea, tell us what's wrong, Tomoyo-chan," Ayako said, also concerned. Tomoyo was one of the brightest people she knew and seeing her like this crushed her. However, the only response she received was the shake of her head buried against Taro's chest for support.  
  
After a moment of just sitting, Tomoyo's sobs died down. "It's nothing, I was just worried about Kara. that's all." She knew that Ayako and Taro wouldn't buy her half-baked excuse, but she knew that they wouldn't pry into her business either.  
  
Right when she was about to pull away from Taro's embrace, an icy voice sounded from the door. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," he whispered. Eriol felt ultimately guilty when he saw the way Tomoyo fled from the scene. After a quick recap, he realized what she'd just found out. So if she was upset about it, that must mean that she has feelings for him, right? But then, her and Syaoran.  
  
He decided afterwards that he could care less. As long as they weren't together now, he could learn to accept their daughter. Perhaps it was just an accident. That's it, an accident. But how can something like this be an accident? He shook his head and was determined. 'That doesn't matter anymore. I've found her again and that's all that matters.' With that thought, he dashed out of his own office in search for the angel of his heart.  
  
He was puzzled when he didn't see her at her desk. Then he realized that a bunch of people were also missing. His assistant, his receptionist. What's going on? He was just about to run into an elevator to chase after them when he heard something coming from the opened door of the ladies' room. Being as noiseless as he could, he approached the doorframe and was crushed by what he saw.  
  
She was still gorgeous as always, with her hair spread out over the velvet couch. The slit of her knee length dark gray skirt ran up to her mid-thigh, exposing a good amount of leg. Her face was decorated with a blush caused by the tears that were streaming down her face. Her peach colored lips pouted from her sobs and her amethyst eyes sparkled even more than before. The thing that made his blood boil was that she was in the arms of another man. Was she that intolerant to loneliness? "What do you think you're doing?" he said in the iciest tone he could gather.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san, we were. just talking," Ayako was the first to speak up. They'd all froze at the coldness of his voice. Taro was about to release the anger boiling in his blood when he felt a soft hand on his arm. Without another word, he stepped passed his boss and returned to his desk, still fuming furiously. Staring helplessly at her friend, Ayako left the room also, but not before receiving a grateful nod from Tomoyo.  
  
"That was quite a gathering you had here, Daidouji-san," Eriol said with a glare. His anger dissipated, however, when he found her staring emotionlessly into space. Sadness and pity replaced the fury that had raged through his blood just seconds ago. He sat down on the couch beside her and was about to comfort her with an arm around her shoulder when she suddenly stood up.  
  
She'd been thinking about the past again. The way his eyes used to blaze with passion, and the tenderness that emanated from his touch. She could feel the warmth of his embrace and smell the rich scented cologne on his perfectly ironed shirts. Almost smiling with a sigh, she snapped herself back to realize when she realized exactly how close Eriol was to her at that moment. All she knew was, too close. Immediately standing up with an apologetic look, she scurried out of the room after saying that it would never happen again. 


	10. Chapter 9 Baby Girl

Polaris By heavenangelgrl  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is mainly a father-daughter 'bonding' kind of thing without the father or daughter knowing about. being father and daughter! So, yea. Review!! I was soooo psyched last time when you guys reviewed, I literally jumped from my chair because I'm a little drama queen! (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the, oh my goodness, I almost said that I don't own the disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own CCS or it's characters, but I own some characters in this story so there!  
  
Chapter 9: Baby Girl  
  
That day, Hiiragizawa, for the first time in his life, left work early. All his co-workers were puzzled at his odd behavior, especially his ex- girlfriend. For as long as she could remember, Eriol had always been punctual and careful about his responsibilities. It was very unlike him to just walk off in the middle of work. Then the thought of the red head flashed through her mind. Deciding not to think into this business any further, she resolved in burying herself in the mountain of work before her.  
  
In truth, Eriol had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away from there, away from her. He found it odd that she would so strongly reject him, especially when he was the one who approached her and tried to comfort her. He felt his anger boil up inside of her and ready to explode. Why couldn't she ever accept the fact that he just loves her and wants to be with her no matter what happened? Unless. she's still in love with Syaoran. A low growl came from his throat as he turned the steering wheel sharply.  
  
Then it dawned on him that all this time, he'd been acting like a coward. Who cares if she was still in love with Syaoran? He can win her back! He never was the type to just sit back when someone else was all over something that was his, especially the love of his life. He could care less if the person is his cute little descendant. If he had to fight to get to Tomoyo, that's exactly what he'd do.  
  
Without second thought, he turned into the parking lot of the daycare center. He grabbed his coat and walked swiftly through the glass doors and approached the lady in the room full of toys. He immediately recognized her as one of his old classmates, Rika. "Hiiragizawa-san! Is that really you? I heard that you were back, but, I don't know. It's just nice to have you back," with that, she allowed the little boy whom she was previously playing with go back to his playmates.  
  
"Yes, it has been a while. I've. been quite busy actually. Listen, Tomoyo- chan asked me to pick up her daughter for her because she has to work late tonight. So if it's okay, I'll just take her off your hands and pay the bill," he said, coming up with an excuse as quickly as he could. He could see the hesitant look on Rika's face and decided to reassure her. "She didn't want to worry you by arriving late and she really couldn't take time off her work so she just sent me. You see, we work at the same building."  
  
"Well. I guess it's all right, since it's you, Hiiragizawa-san. Please wait here, I'll fetch her," still with a hint of hesitation, she went to fetch the little girl. Minutes later, she walked back with the little bundle of joy holding her hand and without a hint of shyness, approach the familiar man.  
  
"It's you again!" she cried excitedly as she ran up to the stranger.  
  
"Wow, she usually isn't like this. She must really like you," Rika commented as she took care of the bill. "Now be nice, okay? See you tomorrow!" They said their farewells and the two walked out to brave the cold as they approached Eriol's car.  
  
"So. What's your name?" he said, trying to break the silence. He watched as the little girl beside him tried to put on her seatbelt properly. He couldn't help but reach over and help the distressed little angel beside him and secured her to the seat. Immediately, she thanked him with a bright smile that caused him to smile back. She really resembled her mother, both in her essence and her charm. Trying to concentrate on something else, he started up the engine and took off to the road.  
  
"Daidouji Kara and I'm six years old. Who are you, mister?" she asked curiously. She was sure she'd seen him all over the house in pictures. But whenever she asked her mommy about the mysterious man, she would only shake her head and cry. Since then, she never asked again because she didn't want her mother to be sad. Now, however, curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. You can just call me Eriol if you like. I'm. an old friend of your mother's." He tried to say the words, 'and your father's' but it just didn't seem right. He had this familiar feeling towards this little girl that accepting that she's not his own daughter was almost out of the question. However, he knew that her being his and Tomoyo's daughter would only happen in his dreams. Silence followed once again and desperately, Eriol tried to change the subject. "So, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Black, it's such a pretty color. But mommy never buys my any black stuff 'cause she says it reminds her of somebody. She'd never tell me who though," she said as she fidgeted with her teddy bear. The innocent child was completely oblivious as to how much her statement meant to him. He was shocked for a moment that she would have the same favorite color as him, especially growing up in the kind of home that Tomoyo provided. If he hadn't known any better, he'd swear that she was his own. However, it also pained him that Tomoyo would go as far as rejecting her child's favorite color to avoid memories of him. "Where are we going?" a soft voice interrupted his voice.  
  
With a brief sigh, he answered his passenger, "We're going to see mommy."  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo was seriously freaking out when Rika called and said that Hiiragizawa took off with her daughter about one or two hours ago. She tried to sound as calm as possible and lied to her friend that yes, she did indeed tell Hiiragizawa-san to do so. However, this didn't mean that she wasn't scared out of her wits. What could he possibly want with her daughter. Surely, he doesn't know that she's his. Thankfully, the clock struck 5:30 and she gathered everything in lightning speed and ran out of the office.  
  
Just as she got to her car, another one came to a stop next to her and out came her daughter bouncing towards her. "Mommy!" she screamed with a happy look on her face. Tomoyo knelt down and gave her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. She stared as Eriol got out of the other side of the car and began to approach them. "Eriol-san took me for ice cream! He's really really nice!"  
  
Visually, Tomoyo winced at the way her daughter had so informally addressed her own father. "Daidouji Kara," she said in a strict tone. "Where are your manners? It's Hiiragizawa-san. He's mommy's boss."  
  
At this, Eriol was surprised. Why was she making such a big deal over this? Isn't it obvious that he had already accepted this little girl as her and Syaoran's daughter? "It's okay, really. I requested specifically that she doesn't address me with such formality. After all, she's only a child."  
  
After a brief glance between Eriol and her daughter, she quickly told Kara to get in the car and wait for her. Seeing her daughter in her car, she turned abruptly towards Eriol with anger flashing in her eyes. "Hiiragizawa Eriol. Since I'm off work, I have every right to be disrespectful to you for practically kidnapping my daughter! What is going on in that head of yours?" She took a deep breath to calm down, but it was difficult to recover from the fear that had coursed through her veins when she'd heard about her daughter disappearing with him. "Look, you have Mizuki-sensei now, so just stay away from my family. I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" With that, she slammed her car door shut and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Eriol jammed his fist into the leather seat cover next to him. The material bounced his hand right back without any injuries, but it also bounced his anger right back at him. 'Why does she have to be so stubborn? And what happened with Kaho? That was just. an accident. I seriously didn't mean for.' A headache sprang to his head as the conflicting ideas created a rampage in his brain. Part of him said that he deserved it and the other just wouldn't let go.  
  
Just then, a bright red BMW cruised its way into the parking space next to his. Rolling down the window, the driver's face was revealed and Eriol almost grimaced with disgust when he recognized that seductive look in the woman's eyes. "Kaho-san. did you really leave your lipstick in my apartment?" The thought had suddenly struck him. What if she was just trying to keep Tomoyo away from him. If that was her intent, then he would never forgive her.  
  
"Why, of course I did. Why would I lie to the man I love the most?" Eriol almost hurled at the endearment with which she addressed him by. That was completely unnecessary and they both knew it. "So, how is Daidouji-san doing these days? Still as gorgeous as she was? Don't tell me you're falling for her all over again. I thought we've been through this, Eriol. She left you, get over it. All that reveals about her is that she is an evil-hearted, no good, little-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Eriol threw a fifty dollar bill at her. "Here's the money for your stupid lipstick. Don't let me see you ever again or you'll regret it." With that, he was out of the lot in a second, leaving Kaho with her mouth hung open and eating his dust. 


	11. Chapter 10 To Syaoran's House We Go

Polaris By heavenangelgrl  
  
A/N: avoiding flying bullets I know, I know! It's been forever since I updated! But I've had a lot going on, I swear! My keyboard broke down, and then project after project. I'm sorry!!! This is just a SHORT little chapter for compensation.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I don't own anything. well actually, I own a lot of stuff like my computer, my pencils, my playstation 2. (5 hours later).. .yea, but I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 10: To Syaoran's House We Go  
  
Li Syaoran gave his wife a peck on the cheek as she set out the dishes at the dinner table. While being perfectly content with his arms wrapped around his beloved, he felt a tug at his pant leg. Looking down, he realized that it was his four-year-old son looking for a hug from his hardworking father. Smiling, he knelt down and gave Akira a hug. Just then, the melodious doorbell rang through the apartment.  
  
He opened the cherry oak door just to receive a punch square in the jaw. The commotion caused a loud shriek from Sakura's throat, which sent Tomoyo and her daughter running down the carpeted stairs. Both women stood there with wide eyes as Eriol tackled Syaoran to the floor and the two were now engaging in what looked like a wrestling match. "Get away from my daddy, you big bully!" Akira yelled as he, too, tried to join into the action. However, Kara tried her best to hold him back, knowing he would only get hurt.  
  
As soon as they recovered from the shock, Tomoyo and Sakura rushed over to separate the attacker from the defender. They glared and tried to charge at each other, but Tomoyo locked Eriol in his place behind him while Sakura did the same to Syaoran. "What the hell is going on?!" Tomoyo screamed, demanding silence. For her frail frame, the determination in her voice received respect and the room was almost mute. "You," she said as she pointed to Eriol. "And you," she signaled at Syaoran. "Come with me." With that, she stalked out of the room.  
  
"Uh oh, daddy's in trouble." Akira said with a pout. The only time he had seen his 'aunt' this angry is that time when Kara fell from a tree. That anger was only derived from fear of losing her own daughter, though. Kara agreed with a nod as her Aunt Sakura led her into the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs in Akira's room, the three adults glared at each other. By the hostile look in their eyes, no one would believe that they were once the closest of friends. With a heavy sigh, Tomoyo tried to stop the painful headache by leaning her head back against the sky blue wall. Apparently, it didn't work very well because the next second, she was ready to explode. "What. was that?"  
  
Eriol looked up at her and his gaze immediately softened. Seeing her in her distressed state, he began to approach her to provide an embrace of comfort like so many times before. However, before he could reach her, an arm came between the two of them and Eriol looked up to see Syaoran standing protectively in front of Tomoyo. This angered him even more. "Get out of my way," he growled at the man who is only about half an inch taller than him. However, those chocolate brown eyes remained as cold as ever.  
  
"I have sworn to protect her and that I will," he sneered back, equally as vicious. Tomoyo just watched the scene between one of her best friends and the love of her life.  
  
"Okay, the both of you, just move on, okay? Please? Can't we all just be friends again?" Tomoyo said wearily, trying desperately to make peace. Syaoran hesitated, but finally nodded to her consent. He could understand where she was coming from and decided to respect her decision. However, Eriol didn't take it so well.  
  
"Friends," he said with a low chuckle. He looked at the raven haired girl standing next to the head of the Li clan. The scene of their perfect little family just kept playing in his mind, torturing his soul. "Friends, yea, that's what we'll be." With that, he just walked out the door, just missing the quiet sobs from that room upstairs.  
  
When Sakura saw Tomoyo and Syaoran walk down the stairs, she immediately rushed towards them. "That didn't go the way I planned. Actually, I didn't really have anything planned, but.. that just didn't go very well," Tomoyo breathed out. Perhaps it was the lighting from the room, but to Sakura, her best friend had never looked older. She always used to think that she didn't age, that her smooth skin would always stay creaseless. But now, looking at her with tear stains that remained on her pale complexion, she began to question her theory.  
  
"I know, sweetheart, come on. Let's have dinner." She wrapped her arm around the shoulder of her best friend in a supporting embrace.  
  
Syaoran was just about to follow them when he felt two tugs at his pant legs. When he looked down, he found himself staring into the faces of the little angels. "My little babies," he murmured as he gathered them in a comforting hug. "Let's go have dinner, okay? Mommy made your favorite dishes tonight."  
  
*Eriol*  
  
".Friends. Right, we can be friends while you can all live happily ever after as a big, perfect family." Eriol muttered a few more curses under his breath and took another shot of whiskey. It was times like this that made him build his own bar counter in his apartment. He could feel the liquor going to his head but he could care less. The look in her eyes haunted him over and over again as he stared at the golden liquid. "I'll do anything for you," he whispered as he laid his head on the counter with a strangling sob. "I promise." 


	12. Chapter 11 An Extended Invitation

Disclaimer: *rocks back and forth* Damn. I don't own CCS. I don't own CCS. I don't own CCS. I don't own CCS. I don't own CCS....  
  
A/N: AH! So many complications! After a writers' block, my mouse not working, my keyboard not working, and procrastination in studying for midyears, I bring to you *dun dun dun* CHAPTER 11!! *gets pelted with rotten vegetables* Thanks. I love you guys too.  
  
Chapter 11: An Extended Invitation  
  
"I hate morning, I hate mornings, I hate mornings," Tomoyo repeated over and over as she tried desperately to pull the skirt towards her waist with one hand and finish typing a letter with another. She had gotten home at about midnight and practically collapsed on the bed. Now that she thought about it, she is eternally grateful to Syaoran for driving her home, carrying Kara up all those stairs, and then locking the door on his way out as she laid fast asleep. "Yup, Sakura-chan sure knows how to pick'em."  
  
"Mom! I'm going to be late!" Kara said as she waited by the door with her pigtails tying back her rich, dark hair. She mocked her mother's lack of patience as she looked at her non-existent watch. "Let's go!" She was almost jumping with frustration when the document printed and her mother picked her up and jogged to the shoe compartment.  
  
"Just put on your shoes, hon. Mommy will be out in like, three seconds," Tomoyo said, almost going insane as she ran back into her room with one shoe on and struggling to get the other on her right foot. Grabbing an envelope and the letter that finished printing, she ran back out just in time to hear her daughter's count down of three seconds. Immediately, she placed her hand over Kara's mouth to stop her reminder of the amount of time they had. "I know, sssshhhh. Let's go." With that, the Daidouji's were out the door.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip as she slowly approached her boss's office. It seemed that time was passing ridiculously slow and she just wanted to get this over with. However, words are always easier said than done. Clutching the envelope tightly, she took a deep breath and knocked. With the voice of approval, she walked in. She was surprised and taken back when she saw Eriol's smiling face staring at her straight in the face. "Tomoyo-san! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you today?"  
  
Behind that fake smile, a migraine was boiling over in his head. 'That's what you get for drinking like hell the night before you have to go to work.' As always, however, seeing her face was all worth it. As much as it pained him, he had to follow her wishes.  
  
"You're, not angry with me?" Tomoyo asked in a timid voice. By the little. performance last night, she was almost sure that he'd return to being cold and emotionless towards her.  
  
"Well, of course not, Tomoyo-san. After all, we are. friends," he sighed, emphasizing the last word. "I just want all of us to be happy," he said, once again putting up that smile.  
  
Her brows knitted together, however, for she saw straight through his façade. She used to be like that everyday. After all, it takes one to know one. She decided to stick with her decision. Hesitantly with a shaking hand, she placed the letter she had been clinging onto on his desk. He looked from the letter to her with an inquisitive look. "It's. it's my letter of resignation," she said in a voice as low as a whisper.  
  
Eriol took this as a hard hit. Was he really that intolerable? 'I will change! As long as I can see her everyday, I.' "Tomoyo-san, why? Honestly, I just. Was it something I did to make you uncomfortable? Please, just tell me what I can do."  
  
"It's just. too difficult to stay here," 'with you,' she added mentally. "I want to spend more time with Kara, and I want to be able to just have some time alone, you know? I already thought this thing through so I. I just going to work for Rika-chan. She's pregnant now and she can't run the nursery for long, so I'm just going to substitute for her for a little and I."  
  
"Please stay, Tomoyo-san. What am I going to do when Kana-san comes back and find his favorite secretary gone? I promise you, Tomoyo-san, I'll make this easier. Just please stay. There's no way I'm going to accept this letter," he said as he pushed the envelope across the desk, back in her direction.  
  
Her eyes met his and she saw that he was being genuinely concerned about her. That was what she was afraid of. She knew that now she's caught in his web, all over again. "I understand. Well then. Eriol-san, since we're friends, would you like to go camping with us over the weekend? It'll be like the old days." She knew it was wrong to just extend an invitation to him with Syaoran and Sakura's consent, but she just couldn't stand the silence.  
  
Eriol's mind worked quickly and thought the situation over. He was flattered that she would invite him, but would it really be beneficial for the two of them to be side by side for an entire weekend.? To know that she's right there, but completely out of reach. "I would love to, Tomoyo- san. And I would love to get better acquainted with Akira-chan and Kara- chan, although it seems that the former had taken after his father for his dislike of me."  
  
A soft giggle escaped from Tomoyo's lips and flew straight into Eriol's heart. "Yes, and starting the relationship with punching his father in the jaw wasn't exactly advantageous for the two of you." She felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulder, knowing that they could joke and tease like old times. How she missed those afternoons when they would just lie on a field of grass and talk about anything and everything. 


	13. Chapter 12 Those Darn Beers

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Duh!  
  
A/N: Been really busy lately and just not been good. So basically, you benefit from my pain (. Anyway! Here's Chapter 12! Like you ordered!  
  
Chapter 12: Those Darn Beers  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo?" the chibi-version of Li Syaoran asked. She always was amazed at how alike they were, both in personality and in looks. Of course, then again, everyone said the same about Kara.  
  
"Yes, Akira-chan?" she replied as she braided her daughter's hair. She loved feeling the soft texture run through her fingers. If the girl had gotten anything at all from her father in the looks department, it was definitely her liquid soft hair. No matter how many times Tomoyo had tried to curl it, it would fall straight again the next day. After years of torture, she finally gave up. However, she did make her daughter grow her bangs out so she wouldn't look exactly like Eriol.  
  
"Why does that jerk have to come along? He hurt daddy," he almost growled. When he did so, Kara shrank back a little. Although she was older than him, sometimes his fierceness could really scare her. Seeing the fear in the girl's eyes, he placed his hand over hers to calm her.  
  
"Now, Akira-chan, that's not very nice. And plus, that man is your mother, father, and my friend. Your father may act like he hates him, but they really do care for each other under all that." Tomoyo smiled at the memory of Syaoran's first impression of Eriol and the way he somewhat warmed up to him over the years. "Just. try to like him, okay, Akira-chan? For me? He really wants to get to know you, you know. He told me himself."  
  
"Well, I don't want anything to do with him. But I will try to tolerate him, for you. I am not promising anything though," he said in his haughty voice.  
  
"Don't worry, he's really nice. He gave me ice cream," Kara entered the conversation softly. Tomoyo didn't know if she should smile or frown at her daughter's endearment to her own father, even if she didn't know it.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"All right, tents?" Syaoran said off the checklist. He almost had a stroke when Tomoyo said that Eriol would be going with them on their annual family camping trip. However, when the tears started to come, his big brother mode was set in place and he apologized immensely to stop the crying.  
  
"Check," Sakura said when she spotted the rolled up tents in the back of their car. She was actually glad that Eriol was coming with them. Perhaps this way, they can finally put aside their differences and actually be. happy. She always knew that Tomoyo was envious of her when Syaoran, Akira, and herself were together. Sure, Syaoran tries to be a good 'father' to Kara and she loves him, but it really wasn't the same as having a family of her own.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Terminator?" he asked. Just because he accepted the fact that he's going doesn't mean he was thrilled about him. He received a glare from Sakura, which was very rare, but then turned her attention to the car pulling into his driveway. "And the fun begins." he muttered under his breath. Just then, he saw Tomoyo walking out the door towards them with the children.  
  
"So, are we ready to go?" Tomoyo asked when she reached them. She gave a lazy wave to Eriol, who responded with a nod and a smile. Seeing that everything was ready, she decided to take leadership again. Her pushy attitude from her childhood emerged from the depths of her maturity. "All right, we'll take Syaoran's van and mine and we can leave Eriol-san's Jaguar here." Everyone agreed seeing as how the two vans could fit the most items and people in it.  
  
"All right then, Tomoyo-chan, the kids and I will share go in her van, and you guys have fun. And oh yes, try not to kill each other," Sakura added with a smile. She knew it was kind of twisted that she found their constant bickering amusing, but she knew that deep down they cared about each other and didn't know how to show it. Before the two guys could say another word, Tomoyo had got into the driver's seat and drove off.  
  
"Oh great, this sucks already," Syaoran said as he buried his head in his palms. A headache was already forming and swirling around his head. Even with the constant pain nagging from the back of his head, he closed up the back of the van and tossed Eriol the keys. "You drive first, I don't want to get myself killed. You, I don't really care about." Without another word, he got into the passengers seat.  
  
"Whatever you say, my cute little descendent," Eriol said with the famous devil smile. Syaoran just groaned and prayed that he would survive this trip.  
  
~fifteen minutes later~  
  
"There really isn't anything good on the radio, is there?" Eriol said as his index finger stopped attacking the buttons.  
  
"Well, then we'll just sit in silence, okay? Please!" Syaoran said with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. If it wasn't for Tomoyo, he would be anything but civil. Just then, he felt the crack in his sanity increase when he heard the man next to him sing.  
  
"Nine hundred bottles of beer on the wall, nine-hundred bottles of beer."  
  
"For the love of God! Shut up!" Syaoran screeched so loudly that Eriol took his hands off the steering wheel for a second to cover his ears. The van ended up swirling dramatically along the empty road before Eriol once again took control. "I swear, you will be the end of me. Just. shush. Stop the singing."  
  
"Well all right then. I guess we could always just talk, ancestor-to- descendent, father-to-son." Eriol said with the corner of his lips slightly curled upwards.  
  
"Eight hundred ninety nine stinkin' bottles of beer on the wall, Eight hundred ninety nine stupid bottles of beer." Syaoran grumbled. Anything- ANYTHING- was better than 'talking' with that freak of nature.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Eriol said enthusiastically as he began to sing along, going slower so Syaoran could fit in a few profanities here and there. 'I wonder how long he'll hold up before he explodes,' Eriol wondered to himself. 


	14. Chapter 13 Good Ol' Memory Lane

AN: Sorry for the long awaited update. A lot of things have been happening lately, Valentine's Day, Semi-formal, SNOW! It's just been crazy. Thank you so much for sticking with me though! I totally understand if you're getting a bit bored with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: Do I HAVE 2 do this EVERYTIME?!  
  
Chapter 13: Good Ol' Memory Lane  
  
"Ooh! I want to set up the tents with my cute little descendents!" Eriol said excitedly while jumping up and down like a little kid. Akira and Syaoran scowled while Kara giggled with her cute voice. Tomoyo and Sakura tried their best to suppress their laughter, but it never was an easy task. "That way, we can BOND!"  
  
"Auntie Tomoyo. Are you SURE he's Clow Reed?" Akira asked, hoping for a negative answer. Sadly, she nodded and once again, he stomped his feet on the ground, muttering things that his grandmother would pound him for saying. "Oy, he gives me a headache," he said as he gave Eriol another glance. Everyone, except for Syaoran, laughed at how the little boy sounded exactly like his father.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, but Tomoyo and I are preparing the food so you have to do SOMETHING. And plus, Eriol-san is right. You can. bond," Sakura said with a smile that was way too innocent for her words. Syaoran stared at his wife in shock and could only wonder what Tomoyo had said to corrupt her during the car ride. "Now, play nice you two. Or else you're not getting dinner."  
  
Just when Syaoran was going to say something, Eriol threw an arm around his shoulder. "This is going to be so much fun!" he said in a perky voice that Syaoran knew could only mean trouble. "Here we go!" Syaoran sighed at Eriol's enthusiasm. He KNEW this couldn't be good.  
  
Three hours and two "sudden rain clouds that only stayed on Syaoran" later, the tents were finally set up. Syaoran cursed at how he "accidentally" got entangled in the string numerous times, and Eriol, trying to 'help,' only made it worse. It was sun set and they all stopped to admire the view. The two female cooks had the fire set with the help of Firey, and was already handing out barbecue sticks and the meat that they'd packed in one of the coolers.  
  
"This reminds me of our senior year camping trip," Tomoyo said, breaking the silence. Delicately, she put the cooked meat onto the paper plate and cut it up into little pieces for her daughter. She giggled at the girl's laziness when she opened her mouth, waiting for her mother to feed her. "You little baby," Tomoyo whispered before blowing gently on the piece on her fork and fed her hungry little girl.  
  
Eriol smiled at the tender scene before him. He always knew she'd make the perfect mother. When they dated in high school, she would often prepare delicious lunch boxes for him. So often that Nakuru would complain Tomoyo getting to do all the cooking. Each meal would come with a romantic poem that she'd written and put on the inside of the box cover. She would sometimes deliver the food to his mouth too, piece by piece, much like she's doing now to her daughter.  
  
"Don't even remind me of that trip from he-... I mean, you know where..." Syaoran muttered. He quickly remembered that there were kids here and that he should watch his language.  
  
"Yes, Chiharu-chan pushed poor Yamazaki-kun into the lake while he was telling a story about- about..." Sakura said as she searched her memory for the topic.  
  
"About wolves," Tomoyo added, temporarily tearing her attention away from her little pearl.  
  
"Yes, that was it. Wolves. He said something like, 'Wolves' teeth are actually made of gold and are so valuable that they-' and then at that part Chiharu dunked him. You know, I had actually thought that he was telling the truth..." Sakura said with enthusiasm. The three other adults stared at her, almost in awe, but then remembered that this IS Sakura-chan they're talking about.  
  
"Now, since Yamazaki-kun isn't here to defend himself. I think we should all consider the possibility that it may be true. After all, we don't exactly know what his sources were," Eriol said jokingly, defending his partner-in-crime. He glanced around the circle around the warm fire. It felt good to be around people he cared about again. Of course, he always had Spinel and Ruby Moon, but it was... different. He realized how much he missed that glare from Syaoran, that laugh from Sakura, and that gentle glint in Tomoyo's eyes. The kids were busy enjoying the dinner that their mothers had so whole-heartedly prepared for them.  
  
About an hour later, the fire was out and Syaoran and Sakura retired to the gender-separated tents. Tomoyo and Eriol had volunteered to keep an eye on the kids while they told ghost stories and chased imaginary shadows. They sat peacefully on the logs in front of the smoking remnants of the fire. "Look, Tomoyo-chan, the stars are coming out," Eriol said as he rest his head back to look up at the indigo sky.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, she too, looked up. One by one, the stars twinkled brilliantly. She sighed and accidentally slipped out, "we went star-gazing on our first date." She'd regretted it the minute she heard herself say those words. 'Oh, what the heck? It's not like you haven't messed up this relationship before,' she thought to herself. For some reason the scent of burnt wood and the silent chirping of the forest relaxed her.  
  
"Yea, it was kind of like a hobby of ours, wasn' it?" he said, trying to follow the conversation. "Hey, look, it's..."  
  
"Polaris..." she finished the sentence for him. They both stared silently at the star above, shining brighter than the others as if it was the queen of stars. Floods of memories washed over them and they felt the impact of the strong feelings they still held for one another. Silently, Tomoyo closed her eyes and dipped her head again. 'Please, Polaris, guide me. I am lost... what should I do?' she prayed from her heart.  
  
'Please, bless us. You're our guardian star, aren't you?' Eriol stared hopefully at the glistening jewel. 'Guide us...' 


	15. Chapter 14 A Light from the Stars

A/N: I know, it's been a while. February was just a terrible month for me. A lot of stress and I'm just emotionally and physically drained. And WHY IS IT SNOWING OUTSIDE?!!? IT'S MARCH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Is it just me or do you get tired of this too?  
  
Chapter 14: A Light from the Stars  
  
"I bet you that he's mommy's old boyfriend," Kara said as she poked at the pebbles in the shallow end of the lake with a thin stick. She stared absent-mindedly at the reflection of the moon upon the motionless lake. Her 'younger brother' was busy looking for smooth, flat stones to throw. She always found the jumping motions intriguing and begged him to perform the trick for her.  
  
"Well, then Auntie Tomoyo had really weird taste. That guy is sooooo annoying. Besides, daddy is so much better," he complained, picking up the tenth stone. "All right, are you ready?" The girl excitedly bobbed her head up and down as she watched with anticipation. The first stone glided across the smooth surface, creating ripples and wrinkling the moon.  
  
She clapped her hands enthusiastically and jumped up and down at Akira's show. As the tenth pebble flew over the lake's surface, Kara went to grasp something around her neck, but only to find it gone. "Where did it go?" she asked no one in particular as she began to search for the jewel.  
  
"Where did what go?" Akira asked, distressed to see his sister in such a frantic state.  
  
"My necklace!" With that, she began to cry as hard as she could. Immediately, Sakura and Syaoran bolted out of their tents, but Tomoyo just assured them that she could handle it so they went back to bed. When Kara saw her mother and Eriol approach, she ran towards them even as Akira kept searching. "Mommy! I lost that necklace you gave me!" she cried with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Aw, poor baby. It's okay, you didn't mean to," Tomoyo said in a baby voice, trying to calm her daughter. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glistening in the moonlight under the shallow water. With a smile, she picked up the chain and waved it in front of Kara. "Found it," she said with a melodious voice as the girl's face lit up. Immediately, she snatched it and put it back around her neck.  
  
The whole time, Eriol watched. He squinted his eyes to see what was so precious about the jewel. He almost had to gasp for a breath when he saw the familiar Polaris necklace that was a gift from him to his true love. She noticed his unusual silence and Tomoyo realized that Eriol must've seen her most prized possession. She slowly turned to him and caught his gaze. She immediately cast her eyes back towards the water to avoid any questions. There was a question still, however, it wasn't directed to her. "Why did you get so upset over that necklace, Kara-chan? Your mommy can easily buy you a new one." He put his hands on his knees as he bent over to look the little girl in the eye.  
  
Completely oblivious to the tension, Kara just said with an innocent smile, "Mommy gave it to me when I was this little." With her thumb and index finger, she created a little space in between to emphasize the word 'little'. "She said it was a gift from Daddy." At that, Eriol's stare snapped right back at Tomoyo, who was currently trying to keep her eyes on her daughter.  
  
"Come on, Kara-chan, Akira-chan. It's time for you two to get to bed," Tomoyo said as she was about to chaperone the two. However, the children just ran towards the tents, giggling all the way. Sighing helplessly, she began to tread towards the camps with Eriol in an unnerving silence. However, she knew that the talk would be unavoidable.  
  
*The next day*  
  
"Do we have to go home, daddy?" Akira-chan begged with his puppy-dog eyes as he pulled on his father's pant leg. Syaoran just looked down at him and chuckled before giving a nod. Immediately putting on a pout, he walked away with his head slightly bowed. Immediately, Syaoran felt a tug at his heart and was just about to give him when his wife put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said, "don't you dare fall for that." Seeing that the method wasn't working, Akira took Kara's hand and together, they got into his Auntie Tomoyo's minivan.  
  
"Can you drive today, Sakura-chan? I'm feeling a bit under the weather," Tomoyo said as she handed her the keys to her van. Without a word, Sakura took them and got into the driver's side of the car.  
  
Before Tomoyo could get in, however, Eriol spoke up, "Why don't you let the couple ride in the same car? You can come with me, Tomoyo-chan," With a sigh, she knew that she was going to have to make up an excuse quickly about the necklace.  
  
"No way am I going to let her ride in a car with a maniac like you! That's just cruel and unusual punishment!" Syaoran said protectively. He could tell that Tomoyo was way too tired to have to put up with the likes of Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
"It's ok, Syaoran-kun. I doubt that Eriol-kun will attempt murder," she said as she got on the passenger's side.  
  
Speechlessly, Syaoran stared at the trail of dust left by the van that just took off with his 'little sister' and arch enemy in it. "Honey, are you coming or not?" Sakura said impatiently through an open window.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Syaoran practically jumped into the car. "Hurry, Sakura-chan, step on it! Don't lose them, we have to make sure that Tomoyo-chan gets out of this ALIVE!" 


	16. Chapter 15 Truth Revealed

Chapter 15: Truth Revealed  
  
The first twenty minutes in the car was torture. A heavy silence filled the room and all Tomoyo could do was fiddle with the smooth fabric of her dress. The cotton slipped through her fingertips, but she kept her gaze outside the window. She dared not let her sight wander or else who knew what they would land on. She can still see her friend's car practically speeding behind them, but soon, the driver of the car she was in took a sharp turn and lost the other car. From about fifty feet away, he could hear a loud curse echo through the quiet road.  
  
She had half expected the person next to her to crack some sort of joke about the noise, but he remained silent, which worried her even more. Before she knew it, they were in the midst of a densely wooded area. The driver stopped the car and stepped out, leaning against the front of the car and staring ahead. Hesitantly, she put a pale hand on the handle and stepped out herself. Although he heard the noise, the man never turned, but instead held his gaze as steady as ever. She stood silently beside him, waiting for him to start the conversation that she had dreaded for so long.  
  
"So," he said, startling her. "A gift from her daddy, huh?" A bitter laugh escaped from his lips. Honestly, he didn't know what to think. He had spent the entire night thinking this over. Could he possibility have a daughter and not know it? How is it possible that he hadn't noticed that Tomoyo was pregnant? "Care to elaborate, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
She winced when she heard her name. No, she didn't care to elaborate, but it looks as if she didn't really have a choice. "Eriol-kun," she started, unsure of how to continue. "Well, you see, Kara-chan thinks that Syaoran-kun was the only man I've ever... been with. So it was... difficult for me to all of a sudden just say that some mysterious man gave me a necklace so, I lied." A sigh escaped from her lips and she swallowed the truth that threatened to escape on the tip of her tongue. "I'm sorry if there was any misunderstanding, but... just don't think so much into it."  
  
He seemed satisfied with her answer. After all, who was he to question her? But then again, her eyes flashed, the way they would if she was lying. Slowly, he put his hand over hers, which rested on the hood of the van. With a gentle squeeze, he encouraged her, "Please be honest with me."  
  
That whisper in her ear was more than she could handle. She turned her head and with her eyes squeezed shut, she leaned forward and found his lips with hers. Although the kiss was short, it was the best he'd had in years. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she buried her head against his shoulder. Slowly and unsurely, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer while he rested his other hand on the back of her head, letting her know that it was okay to lean on him. For about two minutes, they stood like that, letting the sounds of nature around them serve as a melody. She slowly lifted her head and wiped her damp eyes with her sleeve.  
  
As she told the story, he kept his eye on her. If it hadn't been about his own daughter, he probably would have zoned out and just stared at her face. Her puffy red eyes, a bright blush creeping to her cheeks, lips swollen from sobbing, she looked as pretty as ever. Her tears formed a glassy surface over her eyes, making them ten times brighter. His emotions went from shock, to disappoint, and finally, confusion.  
  
She finished and looked down at her hands, which were currently strangling her dress. An index finger and a thumb raised her face and forced her to look up into the eyes she'd always loved the most. The gentle glint in his eyes, the familiar fragrance, the soft touch, the fluttering kisses, it was all coming back to her. It made her want to fall in love with him all over again. Even if she had to experience all the pain in the world, she would never regret meeting and falling in love with Hiiragizawa Eriol. The next thing she knew, he'd pulled her into a tight embrace, and as she snapped back to her senses, she returned it full-heartedly, wanting to be convinced that it was not a dream.  
  
"You foolish little girl. What do you mean, a burden?" Eriol choked out as tears spilled rapidly down his cheeks and onto her shoulder. "You, and my... my daugher, could never, ever be a burden. Just one word, that was all I needed from you and I would have flown to the U.S. with you. Please, let me stay with you from now on. We've already lost so much time." He buried his face deeper into the crook of her neck. That faint smell of lavender radiated from her and he breathed it in as if it were vital.  
  
All the strength within her seem to have escaped and all she could do was nod. Just as she thought that nothing could ruin this moment, a loud, familiar shriek came from behind them. "Nooooooo!" 


	17. Chapter 16 The Younger the Better

A/N: I know, I know, it's sad how long it took me to write this short, little dinky ending. I really planned to extend this story longer, but I kind of got bored with it... sorry! I might do a little epilogue later, but we'll see about that.  
  
Polaris  
By heavenangelgrl  
  
Chapter 16: The Younger the Better  
  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo turned and stared at the person who broke their romantic moment. They found themselves face to face with a certain pair of chestnut-haired males screaming while scratching their already wild hair. "I can't believe I was too late! Nooooo!" Syaoran shouted as he walked over to a tree and began to bang his head repeatedly on the thick bark.  
  
Ignoring her husband, Sakura plainly congratulated her with a smile, which they were grateful for because it toned down the glare that Akira was shooting in Eriol's direction. Then, Eriol's gaze fell upon his daughter as she remained speechless. Now, speaking to her seemed ridiculously awkward, seeing as how he's just found out a few minutes ago that him and Tomoyo actually did have that dream child. This girl in front of him was carrying his DNA and his traits that he'd failed to notice before. To his dismay, the girl ran over to Syaoran. "Daddy," Eriol cringed at the sound of his own daughter calling another man by the title that is rightfully his. "Why are you hitting yourself like that?"  
  
Gently, Tomoyo stepped forward and sank to eye level with her daughter and placed her soft hands gently on the delicate shoulders. "Sweetie, I have something to confess. Eriol-kun is your... actual daddy."  
  
"No, daddy," the little girl said with a pout as she held onto his leg. Suddenly, the whole scene became silent as they pondered about what to do with her. Then, sighing, Akira felt bad for his Auntie and stepped up to help, although he knew he would later regret it.  
  
"Kara-chan... if you're not my onee-chan anymore... we can, well... we can... get married when we get old..." he stammered out while he turned as red as a tomato and could definitely compete with his father for their glow. At this, a blush graced the young girl's pale cheeks also and she looked down, trying desperately to maintain her ladylike posture.  
  
Eriol smiled with relief, knowing that his daughter, with the help of his ultra-little, super-cute descendant, will eventually learn to accept him. It appears that she liked the little Syaoran better than the adult version. Although he'll never admit it, Syaoran was secretly glad that this was all over. And almost to a scary point, the two female adults just shouted reminiscently, "KAWAII!!!" The joyful cheer rang through the hills... until they heard cars from the highway honking at their vans that were currently blocking the road... 


	18. Epilogue Inlaws You're Kidding, Right?

A/N: All right, I felt bad for leaving the last chapter hanging so here ya  
go!  
  
Polaris  
By heavenangelgrl  
  
Epilogue: In-laws... You're Kidding, Right?  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol, get your behind down here now!" The head of the Li household shouted. At the sight of the azure-haired man walking down the marble steps, he rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, this is kind of important to both of us considering your daughter is marrying my son. Of course, I am kind of glad because I can finally rescue my cute little "niece" from your evil grasp."  
  
"Are you kidding, My cute little descendant? The offspring of my dear Tomoyo-chan and I can not POSSIBLY be evil!" Eriol said dramatically, mocking a pain in his heart. In truth, he was ecstatic about this newly announced marriage. It was about time he whipped out that old tux and gave it a little polish. Looking down, he was amazed that the black suit still fitted him perfectly and he almost laughed at Syaoran's unruly hair that did not at all match his formal attire. "Did you even brush that mess up there?"  
  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, just last through today, then I'll strangle you," he recited his mantra under his breath. It was something he'd developed over years and years of being neighbors with him. He is still amazed as to how he kept his little string of sanity. Suddenly, they heard someone clear the throat. Syaoran turned and found his son standing at the doorway, feeling unusually uncomfortable in the stiff white suit, as handsome as he looked, it was not his usual attire.  
  
"Ahhh! You look so kawaiiiiiii! Now I'm jealous of my own daughter!" Eriol turned into his neko-self that had no bones what-so-ever and wrapped his arm around Akira's neck, which freaked him out incessantly. He desperately tried to pry his future father-in-law off of him. However, all signs of possibility of movement disappeared when he looked up the stairwell at the sound of a voice and his breath caught at his throat.  
  
"Daddy! You can't possibly be thinking about stealing my fiancée weeks before my wedding! Even Mommy can't help me find a replacement in time!" the 24 year-old Hiiragizawa-soon-to-be Li Kara complained with a cute pout and a gentle, immature stomp of her white high-heel slipper-clad foot. Her white gown flowed behind her and her hair was up in a messy bun.  
  
"Kara-chan!" Sometimes it amazed Akira himself how he could marry this woman, who would openly help her father embarrass him. Then again, when he looked back on it, that is one of the many things he looked about her. "I understand that it is a good thing to have good relationships with in-laws, but isn't this taking it to an extreme?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa, get off my son..." Li Syaoran said with a mild glare.  
  
"Awww, you don't want to admit it, but you know you want to do the same to my beautiful daughter. You must contain yourself though, hohohohohoho!" Eriol laughed in that special laugh he had caught from years of living with his sweetheart. The entire room just stared at the maniac, who still looked desperately handsome despite his... far-from the norm actions.  
  
"Over here, they have to take pictures now!" Hiiragizawa Tomoyo practically shouted across the room. She had been waiting for this day for so long and now finally, her little girl is grown up and marrying the man she loves. She sat next to Sakura in their kimonos and sat on the sides with their husbands as they watched their children make different poses for the camera. Of course, almost everytime was just Akira blushing while Kara hugged him or even on occasion, jump on his back in a forced piggy-back ride. Still, their mothers just had to whisper a few kawaii's under their breaths and giggle. At the warmth of her husband's hand on her shoulder, she still wondered how much the years they spent together had seemed like a dream.  
  
She played with the diamond pendant that was kept around her neck for five years, after her daughter had returned it to her in replacement of a necklace that her own fiancée had given her. As she watched her daughter glowing with happiness, she closed her eyes and imagined that night sky from so long ago. And in her heart, that streak of light still ran across the sky, surpassing time, and binding together destined hearts. 


End file.
